


Lil' Poetry Book

by roarinroyal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roarinroyal/pseuds/roarinroyal
Summary: idk, just some poetry I type up when I feel like it





	Lil' Poetry Book

I say I am terrified of her and she asks how

Could I be afraid of her?

I do not say that I am afraid of her loud voice

I do not say that I am afraid of her mocking words

I do not say that I am afraid of her control over me

I do not say that I am afraid of her taking away all of my interests

I do not say that I am afraid of her keeping me from my friends

I do not say that I am afraid of her hands that slap and pinch

I do not say that I am afraid of her swinging moods

I do not say that I am afraid of her hatred over my identity

I do not say that I am afraid of her stereotypes

I do not say that I am afraid of her expectations

I do not say that I am afraid of her jokes at my expense

I do not say that I am afraid of her refusing to listen to me

I stay silent as she shouts and mocks and controls

And takes and keeps and slaps and pinches and swings

And hates and stereotypes and jokes and refuses to listen

Because what do I have to be afraid of?


End file.
